Pedacitos de cristal
by Takari95
Summary: Érase una vez, un espejo precioso que reflejaba la imagen de todos aquellos que pasaban por delante. Un buen día, aquel espejo se resquebrajó y todas las imágenes que había contemplado se desperdigaron, perdiéndose en el olvido, contenidas en cada uno de los pedacitos de cristal. [Imágenes del Foro Proyecto 1 - 8]
1. Libertad o

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Primera imagen para asondomar – Para el foro Proyecto 1 – 8**

**Personajes: **Mimi Tachikawa y Hiroaki Ishida.

* * *

**-Libertad o…-**

Mimi dejó caer la cabeza y un mechón rosado cayó sobre el hombro de su acompañante, sentado junto a ella en aquella estación de tren. Ambos a la espera del convoy que los llevaría a la libertad o a la desgracia, todo podría ser.

─¿Estás segura? – era la enésima vez que Hiroaki le preguntaba aquello. Una vez más, ella no tuvo respuesta. Sin embargo, intuía que no tenía otra salida, si quería mantenerlo con ella debían marcharse lejos allí donde los prejuicios no empañaran sus sentimientos. Libertad o desgracia. Movió un poco la cabeza, ya podía oír el sonido del tren acercándose, traqueteando sobre los raíles. Miró a Hiroaki a los ojos. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Antes de levantarse, Mimi se repitió nuevamente aquellas palabras: **"Libertad o desgracia"**

* * *

**Aprovecho el publicar hoy para felicitar a todos los fans de Digimon por el uno de agosto :) Gracias de antemano a todos los que lean!**


	2. Niña

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Segunda imagen para Hikari Caelum – Foro Proyecto 1 – 8**

**Personajes: **Hikari Yagami

**-Niña-**

* * *

El hombre dormitaba tranquilamente, apoyado contra la barandilla del puente, frente a él, una manta cubría el suelo y sobre ella estaban colocados los dulces que vendía.

Hikari empezó a cruzar el puente, volvía a su apartamento tras una dura jornada con los niños que iban a su guardería. Se colocó mejor el bolso que le resbalaba sobre el hombro y, al mover el macuto, se le cayeron unas cuantas monedas al suelo. Éstas repiquetearon contra los adoquines del puente y ella se agachó a recogerlas. Cuando las tuvo en la mano se quedó mirando el pequeño puesto de dulces donde de niña compraba unos caramelos de fresa que le encantaban.

Caminó hasta donde estaba el hombre, se acuclilló frente a él. El anciano despertó al instante de su ligero sueño y la miró con una sonrisa. Hikari distinguió ese brillo de reconocimiento en la mirada del hombre y volvió a sentirse como una niña ilusionada.


	3. Sensación de grandeza

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Tercera imagen para Cielo Criss – Foro Proyecto 1 – 8**

**Personajes: Sora Takenouchi**

**-Sensación de grandeza-**

* * *

Sensación de grandeza, vítores de los espectadores, sudor cayendo por mi cara. Eso era lo que sentía antes del accidente que me arrebató gran parte de mis ilusiones, parte de mi vida y una parte de mi cuerpo.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba completamente sola en aquella galería de arte, mirando aquel cuadro sobre cogedor me sentí terriblemente pequeña, perdida. Mis ojos vagaban por los infinitos colores del dibujo, por los contornos de la seta que se había formado en el centro del lienzo, restos de una explosión brutal. Esbocé una sonrisa triste al pensar en la gente que, como yo, hubiesen sentido esa sensación de grandeza antes de que la bomba estallase.

Esbocé otra todavía más triste al pensar en todos aquellos que, también como yo, se tendrían que enfrentar a la otra sensación, la de pequeñez.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por los reviews que dejáis :)**


	4. Nada bajo mis pies

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Octava imagen propuesta por jacque –kari**

**Personajes: Mimi Tachikawa**

**-Nada bajo mis pies-**

* * *

Si por mí fuera nunca hubiese bajado de aquel balancín, me hubiera dejado mecer por el viento hasta que éste hubiera cesado. Me encantaba sentir el pelo ondeando hacia atrás como la capa de un superhéroe y esa sensación de vacío en el estómago.

Iba allí cada vez que necesitaba un respiro, dejar el trabajo en la pastelería a mis ayudantes y tomar el aire fresco de la ciudad a grandes bocanadas. Allí, me sentía en paz, lejos del estrés y los problemas como cuando era una niña llorica que solo sabía quejarse de todo cuanto le pasaba.

Si por mí fuera nunca hubiese bajado de aquel balancín en el que podía ser la reina de la ciudad. Ser la reina del mundo sin siquiera tocar la tierra o el agua… Sin nada bajo mis pies.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por los reviews :)**

**Takari95**


	5. Grandes amigos

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Imagen número 14 propuesta por Ficker001 – Proyecto 1 – 8**

**Personajes: Taichi y Yamato**

* * *

**-Grandes amigos-**

Te rompí la nariz. ¿Te acuerdas? Aquel día me enfadé muchísimo contigo porque habías decidido rechazar la oferta de ese equipo de fútbol extranjero porque sabías que yo estaba enfermo. Los médicos no sabían hacia donde podía derivar esa enfermedad y, al final, resultó no ser nada grave, solo un poco aparatosa. Fue en aquel banco, ¿te acuerdas? Te la rompí allí, tú estabas sentado, esperándome y casi antes de llegar te asesté un fuerte puñetazo y te derribé. Estaba tan enfadado contigo por haber renunciado a tus sueños por mí.

También fue en aquel banco en el que me confesaste que amabas a Sora, tu mejor amiga de toda la vida. En ese momento, me hubiese merecido que me hubieses golpeado tú a mí. ¿Por qué? Porque durante dos largos años intenté retenerla a mi lado, esperando que algún día me amara a mí como te amaba a ti.

Ese banco fue el lugar de nuestros encuentros y discusiones, fue el lugar donde fuimos los más acérrimos enemigos pero también los más grandes amigos. Renunciaste a muchas cosas por mí y yo te rompí la nariz. Tú te levantaste con una sonrisa, estabas contento porque yo estaba bien a pesar de haber renunciado a tu brillante futuro. Nunca te alejaste de mí y siempre que lo necesitaba sabía que solo tenía que llamarte y acudir a aquel banco.

Ahora, con más de setenta años a cuestas, ya no puedo ir a aquel banco porque sé que no estarás allí. Ya no tengo con quien rememorar nuestras historias de juventud y daría mi vida porque volvieses para volver a romperte la nariz o para darte un abrazo. A estas alturas, sé que me estoy volviendo un sentimental y un viejo solitario que ha perdido a su mejor amigo. Lo único que me consuela es ver que tu nieto y el mío están tomando nuestro relevo, en ese mismo banco hablan y se pelean. Y, estoy seguro que ellos serán grandes amigos también, como lo fuimos tú y yo.

* * *

**Nuevo drabble :)**


	6. La enfermedad

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Tercera imagen propuesta por ChemicalFairy – Proyecto 1 – 8**

* * *

**-La enfermedad-**

Muchos hablan de la enfermedad del escritor, el terror ante la página en blanco, ese temor al no conseguir que ninguna idea se transforme en un relato medianamente bueno y que acabe formando parte de una historia completamente mediocre. Pero, ¿y qué hay de la enfermedad del futbolista? Sí, la del futbolista. Esa frente a la que sucumbes cuando ves que en partidos consecutivos no consigues anotar ni un solo tanto cuando antes eras el pichichi, el rey del campo y el delantero que causaba pavor en todos los porteros de los equipos visitantes.

Algunos dicen que esa enfermedad es como una maldición y los que la padecen acaban teniendo un futuro desastroso como deportistas. Otros dicen que tan solo es algo pasajero provocado por la ansiedad de meter el esférico en la red contraria. Tai dice que no me obsesione y, sin embargo, todas las noches empiezo a dar vueltas en la cama hasta que no puedo moverme por haberme enredado con la sábana. Cuando me quedo atado simplemente alzo un brazo por encima de la cabeza y observo las grietas familiares del techo de mi habitación y repaso mis jugadas, una a una.

No quiero que esto se convierta en mi maldición y solo quiero que mi mala racha pase ya. Al menos, eso quiero pensar.


	7. Era viernes

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Imagen número 7 propuesta por Genee :)**

** . **

**-Era viernes-**

Cerré la puerta dando un portazo, lancé el maletín de la mala gana sobre el suelo del recibidor, ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para dejarlo sobre la mesa de mi despacho. Era viernes, la casa estaba en penumbra y no se oía nada. Por eso, pensé que se abría marchado con Sora, Kari o Yolei, o con las tres. Tal vez ya hubiese tomado el tren de vuelta a la ciudad para trabajar allí toda la semana. Quizá no la vería ya hasta el fin de semana que viene. Solo de pensarlo me sentí muy solo en mi gran piso pagado con mi suculento sueldo de programador informático. Y, sin embargo, cuando llegué al umbral de la sala de estar me quedé paralizado con la corbata a mitad desabrochar y un mechón de pelo pelirrojo cayéndome entre los ojos, todas mis hipótesis se desvanecieron convertidas en humo. Mimi estaba allí esperándome, con esa sonrisa seductora que me volvía loco, con ese picardías que me hacía perder la razón y una botella de licor. Balanceó la botella suavemente y se separó de la pared en la que estaba apoyada. El pelo le caía sobre el lado derecho de la cara, una cascada de melena castaña, suave y sedosa. Se acercó a mí hasta que mis labios casi rozaron los suyos, sonrió dulcemente y movió la cabeza, señalándome nuestra habitación. Me tomó de la corbata, tiró de mí y olvidé que estaba terriblemente cansado.

Demonios, era viernes. Y tenía toda la noche para pasarla con ella.

* * *

**Nuevo drabble :)**


	8. Aprovechar la caída

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Imagen diecisiete propuesta por Carriete – Foro Proyecto 1 – 8**

**-Aprovechar la caída-**

Aquella había sido la caída más cutre de la historia, la más ridícula, la más horrorosa. Había pisado una piel de plátano por accidente al pasar por el tramo de césped del parque a pesar de que Ken la había avisado de que el obstáculo estaba allí, frente a ella. No supo reaccionar, a veces, era despistada y, justo en ese momento, iba distraída contándole a Ken lo que había pasado durante las clases. Sin embargo, él sí reaccionó inmediato con aquellos reflejos suyos similares a los de un felino y con el sigilo de una pantera hizo el movimiento apropiado en el momento preciso para que ella quedase, simplemente, tumbada en el suelo bajo él. Yolei enrojeció violentamente al encontrarse entre los protectores brazos de Ken y con el rostro tan cerca del suyo que casi podía rozarle los labios. Sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en los azules de él y no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de felicidad por la cercanía que estaban experimentando. Ella se dejó caer, quedando tumbada sobre el mullido y verde césped. El chico se quedó cerca de ella, apoyó los codos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para no dejar caer su peso sobre ella.

─Deberíamos levantarnos, ¿no crees? – susurró él mirando alrededor aunque no había nadie en el parque. Yolei lo miró a los ojos al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa. Había sido la peor caída de la historia y, sin embargo…

─Tal vez, solo deberíamos aprovechar la caída – dijo en voz baja antes de alzar el rostro y besar a Ken por primera vez.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, muchas gracias :) Por cierto, voy a copiar la técnica de otras escritoras del foro y pondré los links a las imágenes en mi perfil.**

**Takari95**


	9. Beso bajo la lluvia

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Imagen dieciocho propuesta por Jacque – Kari – Foro Proyecto 1 – 8**

**-Beso bajo la lluvia-**

Nuestro primer beso fue bajo la lluvia, fue un beso electrizante y a pesar de que lo nuestro no iba a poder ser lo disfruté como si fuese el último que me iban a dar en la vida. Recuerdo que tras separarme de ti miré fijamente mis pies, mis zapatillas en un intento tonto por ocultar mi más que notable sonrojo. Eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor, no estaba bien que te hubiera besado sin previo aviso bajo la lluvia. Recuerdo que en ese momento vi mi rostro reflejado en el charco que estaba pisando y pensé: _"Ya no sé si el mundo está al revés o si soy yo la que está cabeza abajo." _ Fue una idea de lo más tonta pero tras marcharme con paso ligero de tu lado, saltando de charco en charco, esa idea me reconfortó. ¿Por qué?

Porque si realmente el mundo se había puesto del revés, el menor de mis problemas sería haberte besado.

* * *

Vi marchar a Kari con el sabor de sus labios todavía en los mismos, se fue sin decir una palabra. Yo tampoco dije nada, solo me quedé mirando el charco que ella había estado pisando antes. _"Definitivamente, soy yo el que está cabeza abajo."_

* * *

**Nuevo drabble :)**


	10. La última copa del día

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Imagen nueve propuesta por HikariCaelum – Foro Proyecto 1 – 8**

**-La última copa del día-**

Llevaba días yendo sin falta al bar de la esquina, aquel con las paredes encristaladas dispuesto a hundirme en uno de los taburetes de la barra y beberme un vaso de cerveza. Me decía que aquella última copa del día me relajaría y me liberaría de las presiones de las guardias y los turnos con horarios intempestivos, olvidaría a los pacientes que me esperaban acostados en sus camas en aquellas habitaciones asépticas e iguales del hospital. El camarero me servía mi cerveza con una sonrisa y durante días le pagué la bebida sin ni siquiera llegar a tocarla, ni un sorbo. Me pasaba la mano por el pelo, me quitaba las gafas y me las volvía a poner, colocándomelas adecuadamente sobre el puente de la nariz.

En más de una ocasión notaba la mirada de aquel camarero pelirrojo, sentía su mirada, era como si lo conociera de toda la vida y, sin embargo, era un completo desconocido para mí. Más de una vez me dediqué a observar a la muchacha de pelo largo castaño con ademanes de diva que se sentaba en la otra punta del bar, bebiendo una bebida bastante más sofisticada que una cerveza mientras fumaba y su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la calle que se observaba a través de la ventana. Ella también me era familiar, extrañamente familiar pero nuevamente no era más que una desconocida. De vez en cuando aparecían una pareja de amigos, un chico rubio y uno moreno y, con ellos, la sensación de familiaridad.

Nuevamente, me marché sin tomarme aquella bebida.

* * *

Izzy movió la cabeza, Mimi suspiró y Matt y Tai se acercaron a sus amigos con el rostro crispado de pena.

─¿Hasta cuándo durará esto? Desde que Sora murió… – preguntó la castaña apagando el cigarrillo que había encendido un rato antes. Tai suspiró e Izzy se le unió. Matt movió el vaso lleno a rebosar de cerveza.

─Esto durará hasta el día en que Joe sea capaz de beberse la última copa del día y tragarse el pasado con ella.

* * *

**Este drabble me ha quedado un poco extraño pero espero que guste :) El link estará en mi perfil**

**Takari95**


	11. Los nueve segundos de mi vida

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Imagen veintitrés propuesta por Genee – Foro Proyecto 1 – 8**

**-Los nueve segundos de mi vida-**

* * *

Sora, Sora, podría resumirte mi vida en nueve segundos, en nueve de los instantes más felices compartidos contigo:

**Uno**, te besé en la oreja antes de decirte que te amaba más que a nadie, antes de dar nuestros primeros pasos juntos.

**Dos**, me temblaban las manos al abrir la caja con el anillo pero me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo al oírte pronunciar el monosílabo "sí".

**Tres**, me apoyaste cuando encontré mi primer trabajo en aquella cochambrosa oficina y me acompañaste hasta allí.

**Cuatro**, me diste el mejor beso de mi vida aquel día en el que supe en el que nada nos separaría.

**Cinco**, todas esas noches durmiendo en nuestra casa y despertar junto a ti todas las mañanas.

**Seis**, me cogiste la mano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lloraste conmigo al ver la primera imagen de nuestro pequeñín.

**Siete**, disfrutamos de la espera de esos nueve meses mientras un pequeño futbolista crecía dentro de ti.

**Ocho**, tú y yo, con nuestro chiquitín en brazos, mezcla de ambos.

**Nueve**, nuestros primeros pasos los tres juntos y todos los que nos queda por dar hacia el futuro.

Te ama, Taichi.

* * *

**Este puede ser el fic más sencillo que he escrito pero cuando eres tan feliz con una persona todo se vuelve sencillo, fácil y puedes disfrutar todos y cada uno de los momentos importantes con ella.**

**Takari95**


	12. El árbol de papel y el libro de las idea

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Imágenes 22 y 24 propuestas por Patriot117 y Carrie Summertime, respectivamente**

**-El árbol de papel y el libro de las ideas-**

Kari volvía a casa después de un largo día en el instituto, se había separado de sus amigas un rato antes y había decidido tomar un atajo a través de un parque hasta su bloque de apartamentos. Caminaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que un trecho más allá vio a su mejor amigo, T.K. El chico estaba de pie frente al árbol más grande del parque, tenía su bloc de notas en la mano pero no estaba escribiendo nada. Sostenía el bolígrafo sobre la hoja en blanco pero sin ensuciarla con ningún trazo. Dudó entre acercarse hacia él o quedarse observándole y, finalmente, decidió que esperaría alejada, no quería interrumpirle. T.K. estuvo contemplando el frondoso árbol un rato más hasta que cerró la libreta y la guardó junto con el bolígrafo en la mochila y se marchó de allí. Kari se quedó con ganas de saber qué hacía pero no se lo preguntó en aquel momento, ni al día siguiente, sino muchos años después.

* * *

T.K. estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa, leía el libro que acababa de salir publicado con su nombre en la portada. Se había quedado con un ejemplar de la tirada para poder leerlo tranquilamente, como si fuese un lector más a pesar de que se sabía de memoria todas aquellas palabras. Kari entró en el salón poco después, parecía contenta y se sentó junto a él. Le dio un beso en los labios. Ella había sido la primera en leer el libro e incluso había sido la primera en conocer hacía años, los primeros esbozos y argumentos torcidos de aquel bestseller.

─¿Qué te parece? Me han dicho que el que lo ha escrito es muy bueno – dijo ella con toda la seguridad del mundo antes de sonreír. Él la secundó.

─No te creas, solo se esfuerza por hacerlo bien – ella le apretó la mano con suavidad – Pero, no podría haberlo hecho solo.

─T.K., ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

─Claro – dijo él doblando el extremo de la página para poder seguir leyendo en otro momento.

─¿Qué hacías aquel día delante del árbol? – T.K. esbozó una sonrisa, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Kari.

─Mi madre me contó una vez una historia acerca de ese árbol cuando era pequeño y yo me negaba a aprender a escribir. En aquel momento, no entendía lo importante que sería para mí en el futuro aprender a escribir para poder luego plasmar mis ideas. Un día, me llevó allí y me dijo que aquel árbol era mágico y que estaba hecho de hojas de papel. Esas hojas de papel contenían los fragmentos más bonitos de las obras escritas por los mejores y me dijo que estaría muy orgullosa de mí si algún día un pedazo de lo que yo escribiese se convirtiese en una de las hojas de ese árbol. Supongo que me impactó y a partir de entonces escribir se convirtió para mí en una pasión y cuando me falta la inspiración voy a ese árbol. Lo miro. Y, espero pacientemente frente a él hasta que me viene a la cabeza alguna idea para incorporar a mis libros. Mis libros son libros de ideas y ese es un árbol de papel – terminó él con una sonrisa. Kari parpadeó, la historia le había impactado bastante. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, solo sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio mientras éste volvía a sumergirse en las páginas de su libro. Kari no dijo nada porque estaba segura de que las palabras de T.K. ya formaban parte de ese árbol, desde el primer día en que empezó a escribir, porque él era escritor por naturaleza y, para ella, sería siempre de los mejores.


	13. Dos en bicicleta

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Imagen diecinueve propuesta por Japiera – Foro Proyecto 1 – 8**

**-Dos en bicicleta-**

* * *

─Oye, Matt, ¿ya llegamos?

─No empieces con esas, Tai. O te dejo aquí mismo y vuelves a tu casa arrastrándote.

─Jo, no seas así. Qué malo puedes llegar a ser, me he torcido un tobillo – Matt decide no abrir la boca, sigue pedaleando lentamente cargando con su mejor amigo en la parte trasera de la bici.

─No haberte puesto a correr como un idiota cuando en el pasillo la señora de la limpieza ha colocado un cartel que pone: "_Cuidado, resbala. Suelo mojado". _

─Sabes que no lo he visto y tenía que pedirle perdón a Sora por haberle manchado el cuaderno. Aunque creo que estará enfadada conmigo hasta el día del Juicio Final.

─Es que le has ensuciado el cuaderno por haber usado el bolígrafo que explícitamente te ha pedido que no utilizaras. Ha dicho algo así como: "_Ni se te ocurra, Taichi."_

─No, lo ha dicho con más dulzura en la voz, Sora no es tan áspera.

─Si tú lo dices, pero creo que en esos momentos estaba considerando las diversas formas de mandarte a freír espárragos. Sin ánimo de ofender – Tai resopló.

─Bueno, eso nos ha servido para ir los dos en bicicleta, juntitos, Matt – el rubio enarcó una ceja y tuvo ganas de empujar a su amigo. Giró la cabeza pero el otro estaba sonriendo ampliamente así que volvió a girarse para mirar al frente todavía con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

─Sí, los dos en bicicleta…

* * *

**Nuevo drabble :)**


	14. Feliz cumpleaños

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Imagen 26 propuesta por Jacque - Kari**

**-Feliz cumpleaños-**

* * *

Me acerqué a ella despacio, sabía que no notaría mi presencia si estaba ensimismada en su mundo. Esbocé una sonrisa cuando me llegó el dulce olor de su cabello al rozarme la nariz. Mis manos seguían metidas en mis bolsillos, donde siempre solían estar, más que nada por costumbre. Sin embargo, desde que estoy con ella, las tengo siempre fuera porque ella quiere andar cogidos de la mano. Estiro el brazo y coloco mi mano sobre la de ella, que está a medio camino de coger un libro más para hacer un trabajo para su clase de literatura. Ni siquiera se asusta, sabe que soy yo. Le acaricio los nudillos con mis largos dedos de guitarrista y siento su sonrisa aunque no puedo verla.

─¿No decías que tu nunca frecuentabas la biblioteca del instituto?

─Puede. Pero, es que hoy es un día un poco especial – ella se giró con los libros apretados contra el pecho.

─No sé de qué me estás hablando – dijo ella empezando a caminar a lo largo de la estantería para buscar más libros que yo sabía que no necesitaba. Así que la tomé de la mano, hice que diese la vuelta y la apoyé contra la estantería – Matt… No quiero nada, nunca pido nada por mi cumpleaños…

Bufé, siempre pensando en los demás y todo eso. Sin embargo, al verla tan apurada sonreí. Estaba adorable cuando se sonrojaba. Llevaba tan poco tiempo a su lado, pasando tardes con ella que no me había decidido a comprarle nada porque no sabía que le podría gustar. No obstante, me había decidido a darle algo, una cosa que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo darle y que no me había atrevido. Le tomé suavemente el rostro entre mis manos, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares. Ella me miraba, expectante, estaba preciosa. Incliné la cabeza con lentitud y posé mis labios sobre los de ella. Apreté suavemente su rostro contra el mío y profundicé un poco el beso moviendo mis labios contra los suyos. No iba a darle cualquier regalo, iba a darle mi corazón, algo que no había hecho con nadie hasta el momento aunque no se lo diría nunca. Ella pensaría que aquello no era más que un primer beso pero llevaba implícito mucho más. Me separé de ella, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Ella me sonrió también, le brillaban los ojos.

─Feliz cumpleaños, Hikari – le dije guiñando un ojo mientras me despedía con la mano. Ella se despidió de mí con una gran sonrisa antes de seguir nuevamente con su trabajo de literatura.

* * *

**Si no me falla la memoria, tu cumpleaños era ayer o hoy, querida. Si me estoy equivocando pues al menos te llevas un pequeño drabble Yamakari de mi parte :)**

**Con cariño, Takari95**


	15. El lobo

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Imagen 30 propuesta por Midnighttreasure**

**-El lobo-**

El agua cae fría sobre nosotros. Cada gota nos golpea suavemente. Pequeñas gotas de agua se acumulan en mi pelo, en mis mejillas. Pequeñas gotas me empapan la cazadora y los vaqueros y mojan el lomo de Garurumon. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, siento que el calor de su cuerpo me pasa a través de la ropa mojada y me recorre por dentro. Nos encontramos al borde de una cornisa, una de las muchas que hay en el mundo Digimon y un salto nos separa del otro lado. Si miramos hacia abajo, si erramos el salto, una caída importante hacia un abismo al final del cual discurre un río. Y, sin embargo, el calor de Garurumon, su respiración pausada, elimina todo rastro de miedo que pudiese haber en mí.

─¿Listo? – gruñe. En respuesta, me inclino hacia adelante y me aferro a él con las manos. Sonrío de medio lado. Sé que no me ve pero sé que puede sentir mi sonrisa. Una silenciosa afirmación que indica que estoy listo.

Salta hacia adelante, la lluvia nos sigue golpeando mientras estamos en el aire. Me incorporo y abro los brazos como si fuese a salir volando. El viento me toca, me revuelve la ropa y el pelo y lanzo un aullido al mismo tiempo que lo hace Garurumon. Parece que nos quedamos suspendidos por unos maravillosos segundos. Unos instantes en los que me siento poderoso junto a mi Digimon. Saco el lobo que hay en mí atrapado la mayor parte del tiempo. Y, en ese preciso instante, es como si Garurumon y yo fuésemos uno solo.

* * *

**Espero que os guste :)**

**Un saludo**


	16. Chica de una noche

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Imagen 32 propuesta por Midnighttreasure**

**Chica de una noche**

* * *

Aquella noche necesitaba una salida a su vida monótona de diplomático soltero. El tener contactos en cualquier parte le había ayudado a conseguir la compañía de una muchacha, estaría al llegar. Siempre deseó tener a una mujer a cuyos brazos volver tras un día de duro trabajo. Sin embargo, no había tenido esa suerte. Nunca había recurrido a ese tipo de servicios puesto que siempre conseguía tener algo con alguna secretaria joven atraída por el treintañero con más poderío de todo Japón.

Sonó el timbre de su casa y fue a abrir. Pensó en ponerse una corbata pero al final decidió que tanto formalismo no era necesario así que se dejó la camisa como estaba, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Esperaba estar desnudo en la próxima media hora. Cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento allí había una joven enfundada en un vestido rojo. El vestido apenas le cubría los muslos y le marcaba el pecho. El moreno lanzó un silbido, era muy bonita. Tenía los ojos grandes, del color marrón claro, con tonos dorados. Era alta, delgada y se percató de que la melena pelirroja que le caía sobre el hombro no era más que una peluca. Ella entró sin que él la invitara, contoneándose por el pasillo. Se giró hacia él y le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a seguirla. Tai la siguió, embelesado por aquel vaivén de caderas. Ella encontró la habitación sin tener siquiera que buscar, la puerta estaba abierta y se veía la cama. Lo tiró sobre las sábanas que crujieron suavemente bajo el peso del muchacho. El moreno colocó una mano en la cintura de la joven y ella se inclinó sobre él, buscando en la penumbra de la habitación los botones de la camisa. En cuanto la hubo abierto, Tai se dejó llevar, se levantó a la joven y la echó en la cama, bajo su cuerpo. Coloco una mano en su muslo y deslizo el vestido hacia arriba, con delicadeza, acariciándole la tersa piel.

Alzó los ojos hacia ella, la joven tenía los ojos entrecerrados a la espera de que su cliente le apartara el vestido definitivamente y la tomase. Sin embargo, aquel muchacho la miraba diferente a todos los hombres con los que había estado. Tai levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Podía ser una chica de una sola noche pero seguía siendo una mujer y con las mujeres él se comportaba como un caballero. Vio que ella se sorprendía ante su gesto. El muchacho le puso la mano en la frente y le quitó la peluca que llevaba. Una larga melena de color lila quedó desparramada sobre el colchón.

─¿Cómo te llamas?

─Yo… Miyako – dijo la joven.

─Tienes un pelo precioso – dijo Tai con una media sonrisa jugando con uno de los largos mechones de pelo.

─Gracias – susurró ella, realmente agradecida. Él ladeó la cabeza y la besó en el cuello. Luego, besó el lóbulo de su oreja.

─Sé mi chica por una noche, Miyako – ella sonrió. Lo volvió a echar sobre la cama con energías renovadas. Aquél era un buen hombre. Desabrochó los pantalones de él y se quitó el vestido, quedando desnuda para él. Tai cerró los ojos.

Un rayo de sol malintencionado le hirió los ojos, se removió en la cama y abrazó el cuerpo cálido que yacía a su lado. El moreno abrió los ojos y una melena de cabello lila fue lo primero que vio. Se acordó de su nombre. Miyako. Ella no se había ido tras hacer el amor con él. Él no se lo había pedido pero no se había ido y él se lo agradecía. Lo que había sentido con ella había sido bonito. Aquella chica a pesar de que trabajase como chica de compañía, no tenía pinta de serlo. Parecía inteligente, sincera y tímida. Tai la besó en el hombro sin pensarlo. Lo único que pensaba era que era una buena chica y que le gustaría conocerla. Ojalá fuera su chica todas las noches.

* * *

**Nunca había escrito algo con estos dos personajes. No sé si queda raro pero es que me lo sugirió la imagen así que ahí está :)**

**Takari95**


	17. Amigo

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Imagen 68 propuesta por June JK**

**-Amigo-**

¿Cómo puede ser que me conozcas tan bien si tan solo te conozco de hace dos meses? Soy incapaz de comprender este vínculo tan fuerte que se ha creado entre nosotros, muy distinto del que tengo con mi pareja, con mi familia o con el resto del mundo. Tienes y has tenido una vida difícil, así que ¿por qué me elegiste a mí para ser tu apoyo? Yo hubiera elegido a cualquiera menos a mí misma y, no creas que no agradezco tu confianza, es solo que tengo miedo de fallarte y no poder ser fuerte por ti cuando más lo necesites. Estoy confusa y no sé lo que pensar sobre ti, sobre mí, en definitiva, sobre nosotros. Me gusta estar a tu lado y saber que con una simple mirada puedes saber lo que pasa por mi cabeza así como pueda saber yo lo que pasa por la tuya. Tus ojos dicen mucho. En ocasiones, te metes conmigo y me haces rabiar pero hasta en esos momentos tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte, de decirte que eres el chico más increíble del mundo y que me haces sentir muy especial.

Normalmente, me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos aunque tú te ganaste mi confianza y sabes que estoy completamente loca, hago tonterías y también las digo. Me gusta que vengas al terminar la clase, te sientes a mi lado y me pellizques en el brazo para sacarme del sopor en el que me ha sumergido el profesor. Adoro que te preocupes por mí y que sepas exactamente lo que necesito.

Me encuentras en el parque, sentada sobre uno de esos balancines con forma de animal. Ni siquiera me preguntas si me ocurre algo porque ya lo sabes, sabes que no entiendo lo que me ocurre. Así que me coges el rostro y me acaricias las mejillas con los dedos. Me hablas suavemente, sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos y cuando un mechón de cabello pelirrojo cae sobre ellos a causa del viento lo apartas con cuidado. Me sonríes, te hace gracia que esté tan confundida. Tus palabras siempre me hacen sentir mejor y cuando volvemos a casa hablando sobre chorradas me doy cuenta de que nada es tan complicado como yo pensaba que era…

¿Qué quiero decir con eso? Que eres un gran amigo, el mejor que se puede tener.


	18. Quiero que seas así

**-Pedacitos de cristal-**

**Imagen 48 y 54 de LeCielVAN y Crystalina M**

**Personajes: Tai y Sora**

* * *

**-Quiero que seas así-**

─¡Me duelen muchísimo los pies! – exclamó Sora mientras se quitaba los zapatos con un poco de tacón que su madre le había hecho ponerse. Acto seguido, enrojeció un poco y volvió a ponérselos. Si quería que Tai se enamorase de ella tenía que parecer un poco más femenina, cuidar un poco los detalles.

─Pero, ¿no acabas de decir que te duelen los pies? ¿Para qué te los vuelves a poner? – replicó su mejor amigo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos del parque. Estaba lloviendo pero no le importaba, le encantaba la lluvia, ir mojado y llevar el pelo enmarañado – No entiendo porqué te has puesto esos zapatos si para ti son una máquina de tortura, Sora. Quítatelos. Salir un rato no lleva implícito sufrir un rato – dijo alzando la cabeza para que las gotas de lluvia mojasen su rostro. Sora lo observó y sonrió.

─Es que… quería que me vieras… que me vieras guapa – él se levantó del banco de un salto, sorprendido por la confesión. Ella estaba de pie encima del banco, sin zapatos y las gotas de lluvia recorrían su rostro con suavidad – Yo quiero ser…

Tai no tardó en saber por dónde iban los tiros y le cogió la mano. Sonrió y la estrechó suavemente.

─Yo solo quiero que seas así – la cortó.

─¿Así cómo?

─Quiero que seas así: natural, espontánea… Quiero que seas Sora. Quiero que nos pille un aguacero como hoy y no te importe que el maquillaje se te estropee ni que el vestido se arrugue. Y, por favor, no me vayas sufriendo con tacones – dijo riendo y ella se unió a su risa. Con Tai, todo era mucho más sencillo. Él sabía ver en ella las cosas buenas, sabía leer en su interior – Venga, vamos, te llevo a casa.

Tai esperó a que ella cogiera los zapatos en la mano y subiera a su espalda. Ella lo miró con extrañeza.

─¿Qué haces?

─Sé que se te han hecho heridas en los pies, te llevo a casa – respondió él con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió con ternura y le hizo caso. Se encaramó a su espalda y estrechó la mejilla contra la de él.

─Te quiero, Tai – dijo con sinceridad. Él enrojeció levemente y sonrió.

─Y yo a ti.


End file.
